This invention relates to 1,1,3,3-substituted hydroxy indanes and to processes for their production.
It is known that 4,6-diisopropyl-1,1-dimethyl-5-hydroxy indane may be obtained by reacting 2,6-di-isopropylphenol with isoprene in the presence of an acid catalyst (British Pat. No. 1,199,695). It is also known that 4-hydroxy indanes may be obtained by rearranging chromanes with molar quantities of aliminium chloride (U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,929).
Unfortunately, these known processes cannot be generally applied, and it is only the special hydroxy indanes referred to above that can be produced by them.